The Opposite of Fate
by Lhyn
Summary: [AU] Jika saja aku menyadarinya, tidak mungkin aku tega melepaskan peluru itu. Kenapa ? Kenapa harus kau... Apa kau marah padaku ? Kenapa harus kau yang ada di depanku. Ya Tuhan... Apa salahku sehingga kau menghukumku seperti ini ?/TwoShoot/SasuSaku/DLDR/[COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**The Fate of The Opposite**

 **Disclaimer - Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

 **Rate M**

 **Romance & Hurt/comfort**

 **Warning : AU. Abal-abal. Gaje. Typho/MissTypho(?). Dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Chapter 1-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Jika saja saat itu tidak hujan_

 _Jika saja saat itu aku membawa payung_

 _Jika saja saat itu aku tidak menerobos hujan_

 _Mungkin aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Dingin...

Hanya itu yang bisa di rasakan oleh sosok gadis berambut _soft-pink_ sebahu yang kini tengah basah kuyub.

Gadis itu memeluk erat tubuhnya karena hawa dingin yang menggrogoti kulitnya yang membiru. Ini salahnya karena tidak membawa payung dan nekat menerobos hujan untuk sampai ke halte bis.

Dan sialnya bis akan datang tiga jam lagi. Ia tertinggal bis yang biasa ia naiki.

Sepertinya hujan masih terus berlanjut dan tak ada tanda-tanda mau berhenti. Ia memundurkan kakinya yang dibalut kaos kaki putih basah. Percikan air hujan mengotori kakinya.

Haruno Sakura, hari ini sepertinya hari sialmu.

Gadis itu berpikir sedemikian rupa, mengingat ia mendapati beberapa hal buruk sejak pagi. Dimulai dari terlambat masuk, lupa mengerjakan tugas, hampir menumpahkan sup kerang ke baju kakak senior dan kini kehujanan.

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya. Hari sudah mulai gelap dan ia terjebak di halte sendirian. Apa ia harus menerobos hujan lagi ? Atau menunggu datangnya bis terakhir dengan kondisi hampir mati kedinginan ?

Dua pilihan itu sama-sama merugikannya.

Sakura masih sibuk dengan semua pemikirannya hingga sebuah blezer kebesaran tersampir di pundaknya. Sakura mendongkak dan mendapati sosok pemuda tampan yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

Pemuda itu menatap datar Sakura. "Pakai saja, aku tahu kau kedinginan." ujarnya santai.

Dengan bibir membiru dan tubuh menggigil Sakura bersuara. "B-Bagaimana denganmu ?"

"Jangan kau pikirkan aku, pikirkan saja tubuhmu." setelah itu ia duduk sedikit jauh dari Sakura. Sepertinya pemuda itu sama halnya dengan dirinya, menunggu kedatangan bis. Tapi pemuda itu beruntung karena membawa payung.

"Kau Haruno Sakura, kan ?"

Suara serak nan dalam itu terdengar kembali membuat Sakura mendongkak menatap pemuda itu yang tetap menatap lurus tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. "Iya, bagaimana-"

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke." pemuda itu menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Tajam dan dalam. Kenapa ?

"Ah, ya-" Sakura merasa kikuk dengan suasana yang canggung ini. "Salam kenal."

Pemuda itu tetap menatapnya dalam diam membuat Sakura serba salah dan bingung harus bagaimana ia menyikapinya. "A-apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan ?"

"Jika kukatakan aku menyukaimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan ?"

Baiklah, mungkin ini memang hari sialmu Sakura. Terjebak hujan bersama sosok pemuda tampan yang baru saja menyatakan perasaannya secara gamblang.

Ini benar-benar konyol.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Jika saja aku tidak datang ke perpustakaan_

 _Jika saja aku tidak membuat kegaduhan_

 _Mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Suara decitan sepatu terdengar bergema di sebuah koridor sekolah. Konoha Gakuen kini waktunya untuk istirahat makan siang, dimana semua murid sekolah akan mengantri panjang di cafetarian.

Tidak seperti Haruno Sakura yang sibuk berkeliling di perpustakaan. Entah apa yang ia cari karena sedari tadi ia hanya berjalan memutari beberapa rak buku yang menjulang tinggi.

Akhirnya ia berhenti di depan sebuah rak buku yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Matanya menatap mantap sebuah buku tebal dengan judul yang dicetak cukup tebal.

 **'Hukum & Peraturan Negara**'

Dan tak lupa ada bendera jepang yang menghiasi sampul buku itu. Sayangnya buku itu ada di rak paling atas, membuatnya harus berjinjit dan beberapa kali melompat untuk meraih buku tersebut.

Meskipun tubuhnya termasuk golongan gadis yang memiliki tinggi tubuh yang ideal bukan berarti ia bisa menggapai buku di rak lemari yang tingginya hampir mencapai langit-langit ruangan itu.

Emerald itu terbelalak begitu ia melakukan kesalahan kecil. Buku itu memang sudah ia raih namun lepas dari tangannya dan kini meluncur cepat ke arahnya. Ia bisa bayangkan rasa sakit yang begitu ngilu saat kepalanya akan tertimpa buku besar nan berat.

Sekian lama ia menunggu benda itu mengenai kepalanya namun ia tidak merasakan apapun. Hanya terdengar suara buku yang membentur lantai cukup keras.

Sakura membuka matanya dan mendongkak. Ia mendapati sosok pemuda yang mengurung tubuhnya dari belakang. Kepalanya merunduk menatap Sakura.

Mata hitam gelap yang tajam itu terlihat sayu. Sakura kenal siapa pemilik mata itu. Emerald itu melebar melihat sosok di belakangnya merosot dan menimpa tubuhnya.

"Sasuke !"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menggigiti kuku jarinya menatap cemas sosok yang terbaring di ranjang ruang kesehatan. Dengan seorang wanita berambut coklat yang sedang memeriksanya.

Bagaimanapun ini juga kesalahannya. Pemuda itu memiliki niat baik untuk melindunginya dari kecerobohan yang ia buat.

"Dia hanya pingsan, mungkin karena kondisi tubuhnya yang sedang melemah hari ini."

Penjelasan dari wanita bernama Shizune sama sekali tidak membantunya tenang. Shizune menepuk pelan bahu Sakura membuat gadis itu menatapnya.

"Jangan cemas, dia memang sedang sakit hari ini. Jadi ini bukan salahmu." ujarnya menenangkan Sakura.

"Tapi, bagaimanapun juga ia seperti ini karenaku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan ?"

Shizune tersenyum geli. Ia menertawakan sifat Sakura yang ia lihat sedikit berlebihan. Sasuke memang sakit dan istirahat di ruang kesehatan dari tadi pagi. Kondisinya hari ini memang kurang baik jadi itulah penyebabnya kenapa ia bisa sampai jatuh pingsan hanya karena tertimpa buku.

Ah mengenai buku itu mungkin juga sedikit berlebihan, mengingat buku yang menimpa Sasuke tidak bisa di bilang buku tipis. Buku itu sangatlah tebal karena memuat peraturan negara yang tidak ada habisnya.

Shizune merasa ngeri jika buku itu menimpa kepala seseorang. Ia menatap ke arah Sakura. "Bisa kau temani Sasuke, _ne_ , Haruno- _san_?"

Sakura tersentak lalu ia mengangguk dua kali. Gadis itu mulai menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi yang ada di samping ranjang begitu Shizune melangkah meninggalkan ruang kesehatan.

Sakura menatap lurus wajah rupawan milik Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sakura suka melihat wajah Sasuke yang terlihat kalem saat ia terpejam. Tapi ia menampik semua itu.

Ia tidak mau menyukai seseorang yang bahkan baru duapuluh empat jam ia kenal. Ah, atau sebenarnya pemuda itu sudah mengenalnya lama namun Sakura yang tidak pernah tahu tentang Sasuke.

Entahlah, semua itu rumit. Serumit hidup Sakura yang ia jalani saat ini.

"Ugh !"

Suara lenguhan lirih terdengar di telinga Sakura. Ia bisa lihat bola mata Onyx yang mulai terbuka sedikit.

Pemuda itu bangun dengan mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya. Belum sadar akan kehadiran Sakura yang diam menatap gerak-geriknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?"

Sasuke tersentak kaget dan barulah ia sadar jika ada Sakura yang setia duduk di kursi samping ranjang. Menatapnya cemas dan khawatir.

"Ya." Sasuke mulai menurunkan kakinya namun tidak sepenuhnya turun dari ranjang. Ia masih duduk di pinggir ranjang menatap Sakura yang ada di depannya.

"Maafkan aku." gadis itu merunduk, merasa bersalah. "Karena kecerobohanku, kau terluka." ujarnya lirih penuh sesal.

"Lebih baik, dari pada melihatmu yang terluka."

"Apa ?" secepat itu Sakura mendongkak dan menyahuti ucapan Sasuke. Seolah ia baru saja tersengat listrik.

"Lupakan."

Sasuke mulai memakai sepatunya. Ia berdiri dan berjalan pergi begitu saja.

"Kemana ? Kau masih sakit."

Bukannya menjawab, Uchiha Sasuke tetap melangkah tenang dan menghilang dari balik pintu ruang kesehatan meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang bingung.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Bagaimana jika itu adalah takdir ?_

 _Dimana kita akan melewati kehidupan bersama-sama_

 _Dimana kita akan mulai jatuh cinta_

 _Dimana kita akan terus hidup berdampingan..._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sakura terdiam menatap sosok di depannya. Ia memeluk erat buku yang ada di depan dadanya. Bahkan di toko buku pun ia bertemu dengan sosok yang tidak ingin ia temui.

Sakura mulai berjalan menghindari sosok pemuda tampan yang kini menatapnya tajam. Ia harus segera pulang setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia butuhkan.

Tangannya di genggam seseorang membuatnya berhenti berjalan. Tanpa menoleh pun ia tahu siapa yang menggenggam tangannya.

 _'Jangan lagi.'_

"Sakura."

Sakura terdiam lalu segera menoleh ke belakang. Ia mendapati sosok gadis berambut pirang yang menggenggam tangannya. "Ino ?"

"Benar kau Sakura ? Haruno Sakura ?" gadis yang di panggil Ino pun tertawa. Seolah senang saat bertemu Sakura.

Sakura sedikit merasa linglung. Ia menatap sekelilingnya. Mencari keberadaan pemuda tampan tadi.

 _'Kau terlalu naif, Sakura.'_

"Sudah dua tahun kita tidak bertemu. Kau banyak berubah."

Sakura menghela nafas panjang mendengar ucapan gadis di sampingnya yang menjadi cerewet dalam sekejap. "Dan kau pun tidak berubah."

"Hei, aku juga banyak berubah."

Sakura menaruh buku yang ia beli di atas meja kasir lalu menatap Ino dengan tatapan datar. "Masih cerewet dan berbentuk seperti Babi."

"Dasar jidat lebar." gerutu Ino.

Sakura mengabaikan gadis yang menjadi teman baiknya saat ia sekolah di sekolah menengah pertama.

Mata emeraldnya masih sibuk mencari sosok yang tadi. Sosok yang sebenarnya ingin ia hindari kini menghilang tanpa jejak.

Lucu sekali.

Apa ini sebuah takdir ? Hampir setiap hari ia melihatnya dan bertemu pandang. Jika pun ini takdir, biarkan saja berjalan apa adanya.

"Kau sudah selesai."

 **Dheg**

Sakura bergidik mendengar suara dalam yang berbisik di telinga kirinya. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya dan mendapati sosok yang baru saja memenuhi pikirannya.

"K-kau-"

" _Onee-san_ , ini bukunya."

Suara dari sang pegawai membuat Sakura menghentikan ucapannya. Ia segera mengambil uangnya lalu menyerahkan berapa yang harus ia bayar dan segera pergi dari sana.

Beberapa langkah memang ia berhasil pergi dari toko buku itu. Hingga tiba-tiba ia di tarik dan di paksa mengikuti langkah seseorang.

"Sa-Sasuke !"

Pemuda itu tidak menoleh ataupun menjawab. Tetap berjalan seraya menarik tangan Sakura yang bebas. "Mau kemana ?! Lepaskan !"

"Diamlah, kau berisik."

Sakura pun diam mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Meski hatinya merasa dongkol dengan apa yang di lakukan pemuda itu.

Ia di bawa ke halte bis lalu naik kedalam bis yang entah membawa mereka kemana. "Kita mau kemana ?"

Sakura kenatap Sasuke yang kini memejamkan mata dengan _earphone_ terpasang di kedua telingannya. "Sasuke !" Sakura menggoyangkan bahu pemuda di sampingnya.

"Kencan."

Serasa telinganya berdengung karena ada lebah nakal yang masuk ketelinganya. Ia bahkan tidak begitu mendengar jelas suara berisik mesin bis.

"Apa ?" barulah ia bisa berujar. "A-apa maksudmu ?"

"Bukankah kita sepasang kekasih, itu adalah hal wajar."

Sakura merasa ada yang memukul kepalanya begitu mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang entah kenapa begitu enteng ia ucapkan.

" _Nani_?"

"Apa perlu aku menciummu agar kau bisa mengerti semua ?"

Sakura memukul bahu Sasuke cukup kuat hingga membuat pemuda itu meringis. "Kau gila ? Memangnya kapan aku menerimanya ? Kau bahkan tidak menyatakan-"

"Bukankah aku sudah mengucapkannya saat pertama kita bertemu ?"

Sakura tercengang mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Hah ?"

"Mau tidak mau kau tetap kekasihku."

"Dasar egois." Sakura kembali memukul Sasuke.

"Kau tidak akan mengenalku jika tidak mengenal apa itu egois."

Sakura tetap memukul bahu Sasuke. "Setidaknya pakailah cara yang romantis, dasar Sasuke bodoh."

Dan mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama sepanjang hari.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Entah siapa yang memulai hubungan ini..._

 _Tapi kita mulai bergantung satu sama yang lain._

 _Mengikat erat kita untuk tetap bersama._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke melepas _earphone_ yang sedari tadi ia pasang di telinganya. Tidak ada musik yang ia putar dan ia memang sengaja melakukannya. Awalnya ia merasa tidak peduli namun semakin lama ia semakin jengah mendengar suara berisik yang tidak penting di belakangnya. Tepat bangku yang ada di belakangnya.

Sasuke tidak akan peduli pada seseorang dan itu dapat di pastikan. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa jengkel mendengar beberapa pemuda membicarakan Sakura.

Sasuke berbalik dan mendapati sekitar empat orang yang sibuk membicarakan sosok yang menjadi kekasihnya.

Empat orang itu tidak menyadari akan kehadiran Sasuke yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan membunuh. Oh, astaga. Ingatkan Sasuke jika ia berada di dalam toko buku. Jangan sampai ia membuat kekacauan.

"Dia benar-benar cantik." guman salah satu dari keempat pemuda itu.

"Tidak aku hanya suka tubuhnya."

WHAT THE F-

Ingin sekali Sasuke memukul keempat bocah kurang ajar yang sedang melawak di belakang tubuhnya.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Lihatlah pantatnya, bukankah itu bentuk yang sangat indah."

"Holy shit !"

Tahan amarahmu, Uchiha. Atau kau akan mendapatkan masalah disini. Berulang kali ia menghela nafas panjang. Menahan amarah yang hampir meledak.

"Dia datang !"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah kiri dan mendapati Sakura yang membawa tiga buku di pelukannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ !" Sakura meletakan buku yang ia bawa di atas meja lalu ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kursi samping Sasuke. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

Sasuke melirik keempat pemuda itu yang sibuk memperhatikan Sakura. Lalu ia menatap Sakura. Sedikit menggeram karena Sakura tampak cantik dengan dress biru muda yang sederhana. "Kita pergi Sakura."

Sakura mendongkak menatap Sasuke yang sudah berdiri. "Kenapa ?"

Sasuke merunduk dan mendaratkan kecupan ringan di bibir Sakura. "Kau banyak bicara." Sasuke melirik ke samping kirinya. Ia menyerigai senang mendapati wajah melongo keempat pemuda itu yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sakura. Sasuke segera merangkul tubuh gadis itu. Sesekali menyentuh pantat milik Sakura yang hanya di balas dengan cubitan kecil di perutnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Berapa lama kita menjalin hubungan ?_

 _Berapa lama kita selalu bersama ?_

 _Hingga tiba saatnya kita menemui kesalahpahaman yang membuat kita tak berkomunikasi._

 _Kesalahpahaman yang membuat kita tidak bisa saling bertatapan._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sakura diam menatap ke lapangan yang ada di bawah sana. Ia berdiri diam di atap menatap datar ke bawah.

Emeraldnya sibuk mengawasi dua orang yang menempel satu sama lain. Baiklah ia kenal siapa yang menempel ke Sasuke. Meski teman masa kecil, tidakkah Sasuke menolaknya ? Sedikit menjaga perasaannya, bisa kan ?

Sakura sedikit berdecih tidak suka lalu segera pergi dari atap. Lupakan saja mereka yang sibuk menempel. Bahkan semenjak kedatangan teman masa kecilnya itu, Sasuke mengabaikan Sakura. Jika makan siang, ia bersama teman masa kecilnya. Jika pulang ia lebih memilih pulang dengan teman masa kecilnya. Bahkan saat mereka akan kencan, Sasuke membatalkannya karena menemani teman masa kecilnya.

"Dari pada kau terus menerus memikirkan si Uchiha, kenapa kau tidak ikut _Goukon_ saja." Seorang gadis berambut merah maroon duduk di atas meja Sakura.

Sakura hanya menghela nafas panjang menanggapi ucapan temannya. Bagaimanapun juga ia bukanlah gadis yang suka ikut acara seperti itu.

"Hei, Karin. Mana mungkin Sakura mau ikut." sahut gadis berambut pirang yang ada di samping bangku Sakura.

"Ayolah, Shion. Aku hanya ingin menghibur Sakura-ku." Karin pun turun dari meja Sakura. Ia mengambil asal kursi yang ada di dekatnya dan segera duduk bertompang dagu menatap Sakura. "Kau ikut kan, Saki ?"

Sakura berdecak lirih sebelum menatap Karin dengan sedikit serigaian nakal. "Yah, mungkin aku butuh sedikit hiburan."

Shion menggebrak mejanya menatap Sakura tidak percaya. Bahkan gadis itu tidak peduli jika bedak yang sedari tadi ia pakai pecah dan mengotori mejanya.

"Kau gila ? Bagaimana jika Sasuke tahu, Sasuke bisa membunuhmu."

Sakura melirik Shion dengan tatapan datarnya. "Aku bahkan rela mati di tangannya." dan setelah itu Sakura berdiri dan melangkah pergi.

"Sakura jam tujuh nanti aku jemput." teriak Karin begitu Sakura berada di ambang pintu kelas.

"Apa kau juga gila ?!" teriak Shion.

Karin menatap Shion dengan tatapan kesal. "Hei, aku hanya ingin membantu Sakura. Biar bagaimanapun si Uchiha itu harus di kasih pelajaran." Karin bersendekap dada. "Melihat sikapnya yang tidak punya rasa bersalah pada Sakura membuatku ingin memukul wajahnya."

"Tapi bukan berarti Sakura harus ikut _Goukon_ kan ?"

Karin berdiri menatap malas Shion. "Kau seperti tidak pernah mengikutinya saja." gadis itu pun berjalan pergi.

"Justru karena aku pernah ikut jadi aku paham apa yang akan terjadi setelah acara _Goukon_ berakhir !"

"Ya, ya, ya... Terus saja kau berpikir seperti itu."

"Karin !"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada bedanya dengan yang di rumah.

Hanya itu yang di rasakan Sakura. Ia merasa hampa meski ia duduk di tengah-tengah keramaian orang yang mengelilinginya.

Karin menyikut Sakura pelan. "Jangan biarkan Uchiha menguasai pikiranmu saat ini Sakura." Karin mengulurkan segelas minuman beralkohol itu ke arah Sakura.

"Diamlah, Karin. Bagaimanapun aku masih kesal." Sakura meminumnya dalam satu kali teguk. Ia benar-benar kesal hari ini jadi biarkan ia mabuk agar ia bisa lepas dari semua pemikirannya tentang Sasuke.

"Sakura, salah satu dari mereka minta SNS-mu. Apa aku harus memberikannya." bisik Karin lirih pada Sakura yang mulai tidak sadarkan diri.

Dengan mata yang berkunang-kunang Sakura tidak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah sosok pemuda yang berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya.

Sakura bahkan hanya menggerutu lirih begitu pemuda itu merangkulnya dan memberinya sensasi geli di lehernya.

Astaga...

Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh dadanya dan memainkannya dengan sensasi yang luar biasa.

Ini nikmat !

Dan ia pun terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menggeliat tak nyaman. Beberapa kali mengumpat dan menggerutu karena rasa pusing yang begitu menusuk kepalanya.

Ia tidak suka rasa pusing di pagi hari. Ia memejamkan matanya erat, mencari kenyamanan di ranjang yang hangat. Ia membolak-balik tubuhnya dengan perasaan gelisah.

Hingga rasa tidak enak yang bergejolak di perutnya pun muncul. Ada sesuatu yang naik dan ingin keluar sekarang juga. Ia segera bangun dan berlari ke kamar mandi dalam keadaan masih setengah sadar.

Ia memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Rasa tidak enak yang menjijikan masih melekat di mulutnya. Ia benar-benar tidak suka ini.

Gejolak itu muncul kembali dan Sakura harus memutahkannya lagi ke wastafel. Hingga ada seseorang yang memijit tengkuknya, membantunya mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Itulah akibatnya jika kau pergi tanpa memberitahuku."

Sakura tahu suara siapa ini. Ia berkumur membersihkan mulutnya. Ia berdiri sempoyongan menatap sayu sosok pemuda yang kini berdiri tegak menatapnya tajam.

Sakura menampik tangan pemuda itu lalu segera pergi, keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia memutari kamar itu, mencari dimana pakaian yang ia pakai semalam. Karena sekarang ia hanya memakai kemeja putih yang ia yakini milik pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Dimana gaunku ?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal.

"Maksudmu kain laknat berwarna merah itu ?" Sasuke balik bertanya lalu berdecih kesal. "Aku merobeknya."

Sakura hanya diam menatap kesal Sasuke. Ia segera meraih _high heel_ -nya dan berniat pergi dari kamar yang ia yakini milik Sasuke.

"Kau tidak menjelaskan sesuatu ?"

Sakura melirik Sasuke malas, ia masih kesal dengan apa yang di lakukan Sasuke di sekolah. "Tidak perlu."

"Jika dua teman bodohmu itu tidak memberitahuku, kau pasti sudah di perkosa oleh mereka di sana."

Sakura hanya mengendikan bahunya mengabaikan ucapan Sasuke yang bernada kesal dan marah. "Lalu apa bedanya dengan kau, kau mengabaikanku karena kau lebih memilih dengan teman masa kecilmu ? Aku juga butuh perhatian. jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya darimu, maka aku akan mencari perhatian di luar sana."

"Sakura..."

"Maaf aku harus pergi." Sakura kembali melangkah.

"Kita harus berbicara Sakura."

Sakura mengangkat tangan, menolak apa yang akan di ucapkan Sasuke. "Tidak mau."

"Jangan kekanak-kanakan, Sakura !"

"Biarkan saja."

Dan mereka membiarkan kesalahpahaman ini terus berlanjut.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Bahkan sehari saja aku tidak melihatmu..._

 _Aku merasa jika esok nyawaku di cabut._

 _Dimana kau sekarang..._

 _...Sakura_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Lima hari sudah semenjak mereka saling beradu argumen, baik Sakura maupun Sasuke tidak menampakan batang hidungnya. Di sekolah dua orang itu sama-sama absen.

Jika Sasuke absen dengan alasan keluarga, Sakura pun absen tanpa keterangan.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas panjang. Penjelasan dari teman Sakura yang bernama Shion membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah.

Ia tahu Sakura hanya ingin mendapat perhatiannya. Karena teman semasa kecilnya datang, ia mengabaikan Sakura.

Itulah yang membuat Sakura mau ikut _Goukon_. Dan kini hampir tiga hari ia tidak dapat mengubungi Sakura. Entah kemana gadis itu.

Sakura memang menghubunginya empat hari yang lalu. Dengan pesan yang mengatakan jika ia meminta maaf.

 _ **Gomen ne, Sasuke-kun.**_

 _ **Sepertinya kau benar jika aku ini kekanak-kanakan. Aku minta maaf atas sikapku yang beberapa hari lalu. Kau tahu kan kenapa aku seperti itu ?**_

 _ **Ah, hari ini aku tidak bisa masuk ke sekolah. Aku ada urusan di kyoto jadi aku pulang ke rumah orang tuaku tanpa mengabarimu terlebih dahulu.**_

 _ **Suki da yo~**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura.**_

Dan setelah mendapatkan pesan itu Sasuke berangkat ke apartemen gadis itu. Dan benar saja, apartemennya kosong. Dengan keadaan listrik yang sengaja di matikan. Apalagi pakaian gadis itu tampak tercecer di atas ranjang.

Gadis itu benar-benar pergi.

Sasuke menumpu sikunya pada jendela yang ada di sebuah ruang kerja. Ia menatap bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit yang menyaingi tempatnya berpijak.

Disinilah ia terjebak, di sebuah ruangan tempat ayahnya bekerja. Ia harus menggantikan ayahnya yang sedang sakit untuk satu minggu.

Entah kenapa Fugaku tidak meminta Itachi yang lebih menguasai bidang bisnis seperti ini. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Ia harus segera pulang agar ibunya tidak cemas.

Perjalanan pulang terasa sangat cepat. Padahal ia merasa jika baru saja menaiki mobilnya.

Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya lalu berjalan begitu saja, membiarkan pintu rumahnya menjeplak keras. Sasuke menatap sekeliling rumahnya yang tampak sepi dan sunyi. Seolah tidak ada satu orang pun di dalam sini.

Ia menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya seraya melonggarkan dasinya. Baru setengah perjalanan ia teringat jika ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di perpustakaan yang ada di rumahnya.

Ia memang memiliki perpustakaan di dalam rumah. Itachi-lah yang membuatnya. Perpustakaan yang entah kenapa seperti berada di museum. Dengan tiang penyangga sebagai hiasan di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Desain yang aneh untuk sebuah perpustakaan. Dan Sasuke pun teringat sosok pria berambut blonde panjang dan sosok pria berwajah seperti bayi. Mereka yang mendesain perpustakaan ini.

Sasuke menuju meja tempat itachi membaca. Ia meraih sebuah buku yang ada di atas meja itu. Buku yang di cari-cari oleh Sakura. Ia mendapatkannya di perpustakaan milik Itachi.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia ingin segera meminta maaf kepadanya. Ia sangat merindukan sosok merah muda itu.

 **Krieett**

Sasuke terdiam lalu menoleh ke arah pintu perpustakaan yang terbuka kecil. Ia segera bersembunyi begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mulai mendekat ke arahnya.

Sedikit mengintip untuk melihat siapa tamu tak di undang ini. Ada sosok orang yang berjaket hitam dengan topi dan masker hitam menutupi wajahnya.

Tudung jaketnya menutupi topi yang ia kenakan sehingga Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana rambut orang itu.

 **Door !**

Sasuke reflek menarik kepalanya begitu sebuah peluru meluncur di sampingnya. Menancap sempurna di atas meja.

 **Door**

"Sial !"

Sasuke segera mengindar begitu orang itu menembakan pistolnya berkali-kali ke arahnya. Apa yang dia inginkan dari Sasuke ?

Sasuke menyelinap lirih ke arah orang itu lalu dengan cepat menendangnya keras hingga pistolnya terjatuh.

Belum sempat Sasuke meraih pistol itu. Orang itu kembali menerjang Sasuke. Sasuke meringis merasakan pipinya tergores sesuatu yang tajam.

Darah mengalir dari luka yang ada di pipinya. Ia menatap tangan orang itu yang membawa pisau.

"Mau apa kau ?!" di tatapnya mata biru _shappire_ itu. Tidak menjawab, ia hanya terus menyerang Sasuke. Entah itu dengan tangan kosong atau dengan tangan yang memegang pisau.

" _Kuso_!"

Sasuke menggeram kesal karena orang di depannya tidak bisa di ajak berbicara. Bahkan tidak bisa memberikan kesempatan Sasuke untuk sekedar bernafas.

Sasuke pun mencari cela untuk menyerang. Ia meraih pembersih kaca yang ada di meja lalu menyemprotnya tepat di wajah orang itu. Lalu ia menendang perut orang itu.

Sasuke bangun dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Menatap marah pada orang yang tergeletak di lantai mengusap matanya yang pedih.

"Apa maumu, brengsek ?!" Sasuke mengusap darah yang ada di pipinya. Terasa perih begitu tangannya menyentuh luka sayatan itu.

"Jika kau ingin membunuhku, kau salah memilih lawan mu." Sasuke mengambil pistol yang ada di kakinya. Belum sempat menarik pelatuknya, ia kembali di serang. Dua pukulan pelan mengenai pelipisnya.

Sasuke menarik tangan kanannya dan merebut pisau itu. Ia melempar pisau itu dan dengan satu pukulan ia membuat sakit tangan orang itu.

Di pukulnya kepala orang itu hingga tersungkur. Kembali ia berdiri sempoyongan. Sasuke menarik pelatuknya dan tanpa basa basi ia menembak tiga peluru ke dada orang itu. Ia berlari dan menendang keras tubuh itu.

Tubuh orang itu menabrak salah satu rak perpustakaan dan roboh menimpa tubuhnya.

Setengah tubuhnya tertimpa lemari menyisakan tubuh bagian atasnya. Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Ingin tahu siapa yang mencoba membunuhnya.

Di tariknya tudung jaket itu beserta topinya. Warna rambut yang indah itu membuat tubuh Sasuke kaku.

Segera ia membuka masker itu dan roboh sudah dunia Sasuke. Ia menatap wajah pucat dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

Matanya yang indah itu menatap kosong ke depan. Mata emerald yang tidak bercahaya. Sasuke menyibak rambut sehalus sutra itu. Bau harum sakura yang bercampur dengan amis darah pun memenuhi udara.

"Kenapa..." suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. "...Sakura ?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara derap kaki pun memenuhi koridor rumah sakit. Di iringi suara roda menggelinding cepat.

"Sakura." guman Sasuke seraya mendorong ranjang yang di tempati Sakura.

Gadis itu harus segera di operasi sebelum benar-benar merenggang nyawa.

"Kau harus membuka matamu."

Sasuke berhenti berlari begitu mereka memasuki ruang operasi. Kini ia harus diam menunggu di ruang tunggu. Berharap luka tembak yang ia berikan tidak mengenai organ vital gadis itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Ingin sekali aku tertawa._

 _Menertawakan takdir yang mempermainkan nasib manusia dengan kejamnya._

 _Aku sangat ingin melindunginya, tapi kenapa aku yang menjadi penyebab utama ia kesakitan ?_

 _Jika saja aku menyadarinya... Tidak mungkin aku tega melepaskan peluru itu._

 _Kenapa ?_

 _Kenapa harus kau..._

 _Apa kau marah padaku ?_

 _Kenapa harus kau yang ada di depanku._

 _Ya Tuhan..._

 _Apa salahku sehingga kau menghukumku seperti ini ?_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continuen**

* * *

 **o.O/ hehehe *tertawa garing***

 **Sebagai permintaan maaf author, author pun membuat ff ini. Yahh.. Taulah ff pertama author yang hancur -_-**

 **Dengan ending yang menggantung sangat.**

 **Ff ini sebenarnya mau di buat oneshoot saja. Tapi karena sepertinya kepanjangan jadi aku bikin dua chap saja, jadi penjelasannya kenapa Sakura ingin membunuh Sasuke dan siapa Sakura akan di ungkapkan di chap 2.**

 **Dan satu hal lagi. Ini bukan ff sad ending :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Kriett**

Sasuke membuka pelan pintu kamar pasien. Menatap ruangan bercat putih ini dengan seksama. Tatapan _onyx_ itu jatuh pada sosok yang terbaring di ranjang pasien.

Sosok yang tidak sadarkan diri hampir dua minggu lamanya. Sasuke merindukan sosok itu. Merindukan senyuman miliknya dan suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau tidur, _Ojou-sama_ ?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Chapter 2-**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Membunuh..._

 _Atau di bunuh._

 _Seberapa hebat kau bisa memainkan serigala di tanganmu itu ?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Jleb**

Sebuah lubang kecil tercipta di kepala seorang pria yang berjongkok di atap sebuah gedung. Ia tumbang seketika dengan darah deras yang meluncur dari lubang kepala tersebut.

Pria itu menjatuhkan senapan yang ada di tangannya. Dan saat itu juga ia merenggang nyawa.

Di sisi lain, seorang gadis bermata _emerald_ indah menatap datar pria tersebut. Ia berjongkok santai di tepi atap gedung. Dengan sebuah senapan hitam di tangannya.

Ia bukan sepenuhnya pembunuh. Hanya sosok yang bergabung di sebuah squad F. Hidupnya hanya menjalani sebuah tugas dan misi.

Squad F adalah perkumpulan snipper handal yang hanya bergerak saat ada misi. Baik itu dari pemerintah maupun Yakuza.

Mereka hanya sosok netral yang di bayar atas jasa yang mereka miliki. Wajah cantik bukan jaminan, karena Haruno Sakura adalah anak emas di squad F.

Ia menghilangkan banyak nyawa dengan tangan mungil yang bersenjata. Tidak peduli jika itu adalah polisi, pemerintah, yakuza, pengusaha. Semua ia bidik dengan satu tembakan.

Termasuk sahabatnya sendiri.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Terkadang amis itu menyebalkan_

 _Mengotori udara dengan lancangnya_

 _Membuatku muak_

 _Kapan bisa terlepas dari sangkar mengerikan ini ?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sakura membuang asal pisau di tangannya. Menatap kesal kedua tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Ia menatap pria paruh baya yang sudah tak bernyawa di depannya.

Gadis itu dengan perasaan kesal mengambil sebuah chip yang ada di dalam saku pria tersebut.

"Dasar lintah." gumannya menatap chip yang menyerupai sebuah memory card. "Hanya karena benda bodoh ini, aku harus menghabisi nyawa seseorang."

Sakura meraih senapan kesayangan miliknya lalu segera pergi meninggalkan gang sempit yang gelap tersebut.

Ia yakin jika besok pasti akan ada seseorang mendatangi apartemennya pagi-pagi. Sakura berharap orang itu mau membereskan masalah yang Sakura buat.

Ah, tidak. Bukan Sakura yang membuat. Tapi masalah yang mereka buat. Mereka yang meminta Sakura melakukan hal seperti ini.

Sakura mendongkak menatap langit malam. Menghela nafas panjang. Ia ingin suatu hari nanti hidupnya tenang. Ia ingin hidupnya lebih bermakna.

Ia lelah hidup sebagai seorang pembunuh. Ia lelah hidup seperti ini. Menyembunyikan identitas aslinya dari teman-temannya. Dari mereka yang tinggal di dekatnya.

Menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai anak dari Yakuza. Sosok pembunuh dari squad F. Menyembunyikan sosok serigala yang ada di tangannya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Di saat aku tidak ingin tertawa_

 _Di saat aku tidak ingin bersimpati_

 _Di saat aku tidak ingin menangis_

 _Kenapa begitu menyakitkan menyembunyikan sosok iblis ini ?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Desas-desus kasus kematian pun langsung menyebar luar di kota kyoto. Semua membicarakan sosok yang mati di gang sempit itu.

"Ku dengar dia sekertaris di OH Enterprise."

Sakura menatap gadis berambut oren terang yang berbicara di depannya. OH Enterprise adalah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang IT. Mereka sangat hebat dalam membuat dan merakit teknologi canggih.

Pasti sangat banyak musuh yang mengincar kehancuran perusahaan tersebut. Sakura bungkam dengan semua yang di ceritakan teman sekelasnya.

Ia kembali membaca buku pelajarannya. Ujian sekolah sudah dekat. Apalagi ia sudah kelas tiga. Dan untuk tahun depan, ia berharap akan ada perubahan.

Memulai ulang hidupnya. Ia akan pindah ke Tokyo dan meninggalkan semua kehidupan kelamnya di Kyoto.

Sakura sudah bertekat untuk berhenti dan keluar dari squad F. Meski tidak ada jaminan ia bisa selamat setelah itu.

Karena syarat untuk keluar dari squad F di tentukan di misi yang akan mereka berikan. Jika berhasil membunuh target maka ia akan bisa keluar dengan mudah.

Namun yang menjadi akar dari penentuan itu adalah si target. Dia bukan sosok yang diam saat di serang. Mereka adalah orang yang terlatih dan sangat ahli dalam menggunakan senjata.

Sakura tahu betul kenapa misi tersebut di berikan dan menjadi misi terakhir. Karena siapa saja yang keluar dari squad F harus mati.

Kenapa mereka tidak berterus terang ? Kenapa harus bertele-tele ?

Merepotkan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hari dimana aku bertengkar denganmu_

 _Adalah hari dimana aku mendapatkan misi terakhirku_

 _Namun melihat targetku_

 _Aku merasa duniaku hancur saat itu juga_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Nafasnya terhenti saat itu juga. Dadanya terasa sakit dengan detak jantung yang berpacu cepat. Dengan perlahan kertas di tangan kanannya meluncur bebas. Mendarat sempurna di kakinya.

Sakura merunduk menyembunyikan ekspresi putus asa yang kini ia tampilkan saat itu juga. Ia ingin menghilang saat ini juga.

Kertas di kakinya adalah surat resmi dari squad F. Misi terakhirnya sudah keluar. Ia harus menjalankan dengan baik misi tersebut untuk bisa keluar dari squad F.

Tapi kenapa ?

Kenapa sakit ?

Kenapa dadanya nyeri ?

 _Emerald_ -nya melirik sederet nama yang telah di targetkan. Nama itu begitu mengerikan untuknya.

Targetnya kali ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihnya sendiri.

Apa mereka memata-matai kegiatan Sakura selama di Tokyo ?

Apa mereka ingin menghancurkan kehidupan Sakura ?

Atau... Ada alasan lain ?

Siapa Uchiha Sasuke sebenarnya ?

Apa ia memiliki kedudukan yang tidak bisa di remehkan ?

 _ **'Waktumu dua minggu, pikirkan baik-baik dengan keputusanmu.'**_

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang di apartemennya. Pikirannya kosong saat itu juga. Ia bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan ?

 _ **'Sebenarnya targetnya adalah Uchiha Fugaku, tapi karena dia hanya pria paruh baya maka kami memutuskan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai targetmu dalam misi terakhir ini.'**_

Siapa Sasuke sebenarnya ?

Kenapa mereka menginginkan nyawanya ?

Mereka tidak menjadikan alasan sebagai kekasih Sakura bukan ?

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya ia harus pulang ke rumahnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Apa yang harus ku pilih ?_

 _Apa yang harus ku lakukan ?_

 _Jangan membuatku bingung_

 _Aku ingin menyerah_

 _Bahkan sebelum memulai semua permainan ini_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sakura menggeser pintu kamarnya. Hampir satu minggu ia melarikan diri. Kembali menjadi putri yakuza. Ia butuh menenangkan pikiran dan kini ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Sakura mengambil kotak lensa yang sudah ia siapkan di jauh hari. Memasangnya di bola matanya sehingga mata _emerald_ menjadi _shaffier_.

Sakura dengan rapi menyembunyikan rambutnya di balik topi. Yang ia lapisi dengan tudung jaket hitamnya. Masker pun terpasang menutupi wajah cantiknya.

Ia segera pergi menuju Tokyo begitu perlengkapan yang ia butuhkan sudah siap. Menjalankan rencana yang ia susun dua hari lalu.

Dua jam menempuh perjalanan jauh. Ia tiba di kediaman Uchiha yang sepi. Ternyata mereka juga merencanakan sampai sejauh ini.

Sakura menatap sendu pintu rumah itu. Baginya keluar dari squad F adalah awal kehidupan yang harus ia lakukan. Ia harus bisa keluar dari sana dan hidup normal.

Tapi...

Jika itu berarti mengorbankan orang yang berharga baginya. Maka ia rela...

... Mati di tangan orang yang paling ia cintai.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mungkin ini adalah awal dari kehidupanku_

 _Yang menjadi langkah awal hidupku_

 _Ku harap seperti itu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Lelah..._

 _Kenapa..._

 _Aku haus..._

 _Haus sekali..._

 _Tapi aku tidak bisa bergerak..._

 _Mataku..._

 _Kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak..._

 _Semua terasa..._

"Kau sudah bangun ?"

 _Emerald_ itu mengerjab lemah berulang kali. Menatap sosok yang berdiri di samping ranjang pasien.

Sasuke diam mengamati Sakura yang masih lemas. Ia tampak memulihkan kesadarannya. Kembali lagi ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"A-aku-"

"Istirahatlah dulu, kau masih baru sadar koma." Sasuke pun duduk di kursi. Ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya pada Sakura.

"Berapa lama ?"

Suaranya begitu lirih dan lemah. Bahkan terdengar seperti berbisik. Sasuke mencoba tersenyum tipis. "Hampir dua minggu."

"Selama itu ?"

Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sakura kembali memejamkan mata. Uap oksigen masih membungkam mulut dan hidungnya. " _Gomen_."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ia meraih tangan Sakura dan membawanya ke depan bibirnya. Mengecupnya dengan lembut seraya menatap Sakura yang enggan membuka matanya.

"Untuk apa ?"

"Semua..."

"Termasuk fakta kau seorang putri yakuza ?"

Sakura membuka matanya. Menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan terkejut yang tidak kelihatan. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Kau pikir aku tidak mengetahuinya ? Aku sudah lama mencari tahu tentangmu."

Sakura hanya diam menatap Sasuke yang mulai banyak berbicara. Mulutnya mulai terbuka tipis. "Stalker."

Sasuke tertawa lirih. Tawa manis yang membuat wajah Sakura memerah melihatnya. "Meski aku cukup terkejut jika kau seorang anggota squad F."

" _Gomen_."

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu."

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Ruangan itu mendadak di isi oleh suara dentingan jam dinding. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam mengamati wajah pucat nan sayu milik Sakura.

Tangan Sasuke meraih rambut Sakura yang terurai di bantal. Memainkannya di jari tangannya. Sasuke tahu jika Sakura sedang memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan squadnya.

"Squadmu, mereka mengeluarkan surat resmi pengunduran dirimu."

Sakura melirik Sasuke. "Bagaimana bisa ? Bukankah aku sudah gagal ?"

"Gagal membunuhku ?"

Sakura terdiam. Perasaan bersalah pun hinggap di hatinya. " _Gomen_."

Sasuke mengendikan bahunya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura. "Tidak perlu di pikirkan. Asal kau bisa keluar dan hidup bersamaku. Maka aku akan memaafkanmu dan melupakan semua kejadian ini."

Sakura ingin bergerak menjauh namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemah saat ini. "Tapi aku-"

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Haruno. Dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Jangan kau pikir bisa melarikan diri dariku." bisiknya lirih.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan matanya yang buram. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat keluar dari kedua bola matanya.

"Sasuke- _kun_..."

Sasuke tersenyum seraya mengusap air mata Sakura yang meleleh. Gadis musim semi itu terus menangis seraya menggumankan kata maaf.

"Dasar cengeng."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku tidak bisa keluar sendirian_

 _Karena di ujung sana akan ada tangan_

 _Tangan yang terulur menarikku dari lubang gelap tersebut._

 _Satu malaikat datang kepadaku_

 _Malaikat yang begitu egois dan keras kepala_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Fin-**


End file.
